


Slow Morning

by RavagingValiance



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingValiance/pseuds/RavagingValiance
Summary: Octavio can't sleep, and Ajay hasn't woken up yet. All he can do is watch her face as the sun rises.





	Slow Morning

The only time he’d slow down was when he was with her.

It was always in the quiet moments in the morning. When it was six AM and he couldn’t sleep. The covers would twist around from his tossing and turning, until Ajay put her arms around him. He’d still move around, he couldn’t help the excess energy he had. But it helped him focus on something. And he got lost in her.

He let her arms hold him close to her chest as she slept. He watched her face while the sun peeked through the window, and its light hit her face and hair. The small coils of pink, let down out of their usual buns, glowed in the sunlight. She’d told him not to mess with her hair (“Or else  _ you’ll  _ be the one brushing it Tavi”). But he couldn't resist wrapping a few of the light pink strands around his fingers.

He let his hands fidget with the few strands of Ajay’s hair he was holding. He put his face in her hair, and sighed. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, which was, all these hours later, still damp. He leaned back a bit, and smiled as he looked over her face.

Even with the urge to toss and turn even more, he tried his hardest to ignore it. Instead, letting out the feeling by twisting his hands in her hair. He knew that if he still had legs, they'd be shaking and fidgeting so much he wasn't sure if even Ajay would be able to sleep. His body wanted to run around the arena, and see how fast he could get from Runoff to the Swamps. But all he wanted was to sleep.

He was so tired.

They’d been running around all day during the games. For the past few days he hadn’t been able to sleep well. Ajay had even thought about giving him sleeping pills. But his body was too tolerant to stims. If he didn’t get sick from the pills putting him in withdrawal, he’d have to take half a pack for them to even kick in.

If tomorrow hadn’t been a day off, he couldn’t imagine how awful he’d feel. Hopped up on stims to keep functioning, and sick to his stomach and dizzy from no sleep.

He wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, as heavy as his eyelids were. He knew that. He twisted his body again, resting on his stomach. Hands still in Ajay's hair, Octavio closed his eyes, begging for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! I'm actually NOT dead! Shocker I know. Anyway, I'm doing a lot better than I was last year. I've got a lot of fic ideas, and I have a Marvel fic that I'm currently editing, and it's waaay longer than anything else I've written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblrs are:  
> RavagingValiance for mostly Apex Legends  
> Miss-Marvelle for Marvel stuff


End file.
